Xenabloood
by 50Zoned
Summary: a supra special storey iv ritten. first fic be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Xenabloood (a crepeypasta)

Chapter one

won day, I diicidedbtob go bui somw game I was supper rich so I culd afordd it. I didnt feels like tacking my siper hot carb with me sob I felt liek bicking to gamestop. I wanted a copy of zenoblad kronicles and if they didnt have it I wold suu then. it was realy derk outsid and I thot I wood get hitvby a car. as I was giomg outiside my awsome manshon I relized I ddin,t have mony with me. that was ok I could just get what I wants becus im , siuper rich and poowerfull.i lived nesr som woods, nad I hig a tree. I wuz ancry and I gotout my phone and told my serveents to choop down the tree that hit me. it shouldnt bee there. then they told me that tree was protexted by the mayor. so I told them to fir the maor cuz he was fat and stuupid anyways.I was bikin down the hihway but I saw a tall men on the other sid of thr road. he wavved to me. "ehat's a werdo like hum doin out nerr yhe woods I thout to him. I was going a cross the street whan a car came bi and almost hit me! I said "youll pay for that! im going to sue you for 100,000,000,000,000 dollars!" what was that dude diing drivving so rekkessly like that! peple like him shouldnt be on the road. luklybl I was fined. annoying dude like him are why everyone dies ti car theze days. I was supwer pissed when I got to the persin on the other side off the road the trees looked super big and mencing behing him. because the man was very shirt in comprison. he was wearing orenge but also had sume glasseson. "who are you" I say to him.

"my name is no concern of yurs" he sed back.

I already didnt like him. he didnt tell me him name!

anyways would you care for a swim? he asked.

I was suprissed "but theres no water anywere!"

"thst doesnt matte" he daid.

get away you creepo" I screamed.

"are you looking to purchase some of my wares?" he asked

I was currius. "what do you got with you"

"this" he repliyed, there was a flash and then a hige table appeard out of knowhere!

this mam sure is intresting. I thought. "lets look.

most of the stuff looked like junk to mee.

but one thing cought my I.

there was a disk of zenoblade! it looked a little wierd thiugh. there was derrt onit and it looked lkie it had...bloid all ovr it!

"what happened here" I asked the strangle merchent.

ohhh this? there was a incindent a fuw yers aago.

"wow sound cool how mooch isit?'

you cant bui it. its too dangrus for yu.

"but im suppr reich" I can doo wat I wnat.

gimme the disk" isaid to him

"ok" but u dont now whta youre gettin ito he said

its mine now. I grabbed the disk and ranoff laffing. I cuud heer him say "yull regert this"

ha. how ciuld a freck like him evar get revange.

I went beck to my cool menshon. I got to thr door and entred my super cool pissword. "iamrihandcoll" I said to the robort. password assepted it said and the large dours opeden. and hello. said my robot butler. do you want a drunk? yes im thirty I said back. I got a soda from my large underground stirage. I was super pissd at hitti m g the tree and then almost hitting the car so I kiked my robot butlr.

I went to my super cool gambling room. it was fity feet high and had thosands of gams. even supere reare games like et and erthbind. I went to my cool flat scren tv and went into my wee to putin the disk. I tryd to wash the dirt of it but it wuldnt go off. I saww the wii yu go on. my mii is named 2col4u becuz im thst awsim. I chose wee menuh. I chose xenablade. there was the momado in , the fold. evrytheng seemed normil. butb then all the power wentvoot, but the wii u was...still running (!). I saw the binis and the mechins fitting each othr. but they wereinva see of bloed! the biniss hlused the momada to chap oof the arm of tue michenis, and the michenis stubbed thr binis! then ib cpuld c the brittle of sord volley. thrre was micken errywere, but they wree had aloot of bload and ograns! they kindof looked lick the hams thst werr died on the feld of bittle. they was all turn up, and looks like tey were murdred fataly! then I saw threes peple knot runnning frkm the mekin. theywere called dunbun, mamkar, and diksin. but the cook one dunbun had the momado! diksin says : yull diy outbther. yu cant takc the mamodo. dunbun sad "yure riht." sothey through mumcar and some dense forse solders at the miken. "y did u do this" sed mumcar. I was confussed. this didnt hippen in the tailor. they all faoght themiken and dunbin last his amr. mamcsr the defense forse soldeers got kulled bythe miken. then dunbub attsked the miken, but hurt his erm. then they ran awaay, but nit before saying "yiu did hlis to us." wile looking strait atme! hust then a gient hand came out of my wee u and granned me. it tookme in threw a virtex of blod and then it all wont bleck and fuxxy.

-to be cintinued

Authrsnot:

 _I hopped yu lieekd my ffirst cheptr of my colo xenoblade fanfic. I hada gud time rotting it. AND DONT HATE I HATE HATERZ (see wwdt I did wiht rhe z cuz im cool kil thst) I also like ffenix rigt: uus attrny. thats why I putt gnat in my fic. plz dont steel my oc. now go wrigt (haha gettit) gud revers off my fanfic. thx and I will sun post chap2 goodby. hava niche day._


	2. Chapter 2

Chaptor too.  
my heed was all fuuzzy and I was dazzy I didnt no where I wuz. I looked at my hends. I seemed diffrnt. I now had werd cloths and I spokw ina weed acsent. I looked at the sky I didnt see a sun. where am I I said. I saw sum rabbits hoo got in my w y. so I kildd theem. they had so.m seapons. I took them. then I came acris som jank. I saw sume dude in. blund heir show up in a strang red vest thing. he semmes worrid. then I relized: I m in zenabadd! then I relized the juk wuz all ded michen I saw the redd vest gyi get attaked by a giant michen krab. then another big musle guy came in with a big peece off mettle. "KEEL MAN-STERR!" he sed with a boom. I diced to holp them. I beet the krab in one shoot oh ya. " ar hu hut?" sed yhe vest gui.  
im fined" I sed. "who are yu" the vest guy sed.  
my nams Jonathn hoo are u  
"im shuk." said the vust ghy. "ME NAM RAYN!" said the guy with the sleb if metol.  
Shulck sed "well bitter get bleck to the wapons devlab." roin sed "ME GO BAK TO DENSE FORK!"  
Wow ok coll im aa go wthi shluk" I sed  
"NO YU STUIP YU GONA GOW SIDQIRST" a voyce shotutd inmi had. hoo is that I thiught al o ud.  
"im yiur concirnce" said thr voicd in my hsad.  
"I mnam is eelvis od th etranity"  
but wat dus that mens?  
"arr yoo lika supper hwero or somethin" I sed  
"ya wore liks de exx man I gess"  
"so coll I sasd"  
ifu dont isdqusert hyu wilk be undordlev Dee lu sdee what is mean? he thiught to me.  
are yu usinf tdlepathey? I thoughf.  
yus j am I am using jusr one off my xool powwerbs.  
"yuoe so col and poserful ju d t kile me I berter lisen to you."  
"Ok"  
so I went done the road to gd and cokleckt stuff and kild so Mbe monstders. ibsaw colony none. I wunt info ome of thd enftr w nces.  
I wa km dosn a bisy markurt. peple wure sealing there goods. I kept alld of the mondy I hadd on me whendbi got heres o ji wentd snd got aol of the dcoolest wepoons. I heelped everyone and hot supper populer aro u nd tow. I wnedt down thr stine rowd and founf my self at the militari diztrikt. I see ab crabyy dudeb with a lager mustashe and he yilled at all thsose defenxe forse soldjers.  
"you are allbidiots youvknow that? get movin you slakers. hya hya! twenty pushups around the comny. do it umtil youre arms xie off then use yure fett. I dont. care get to working!"  
b-buug kernell, slwat if we dies diiong this?"  
I siuad guet movirg ujuo slicke Rees s.  
yees keronel.  
they rand off pest me. good ridance they senmeed anoying. I wnet inti the wepans devleb where I sae a small poofball.  
oh hey a sitffed toy. getiut if my waY. I said kickeng the thing.  
"hey thet hutr lattlse me donjt d ok thsat"  
I wuhh souprissed. "yuob tauk?" oh cool a roibot. I kiked it agsin it was funmy.  
"ow little mees sed dont do oh that I be a noopon not a ribot."  
I goot confoused. ?"whst is a nkopon?"  
a bopon is a smwll furry creachure thst is super cool and roind and fury.  
oh I said and went into tue weponsdevlsb  
thers I saw shuk, rayn, and sume wierd girl. she swa blond and had sone nives. butt therd infornt of me swas rhe momando! I said rein grabbed it and he wrnt wall dcrazyy. he slicced wrigt threw the girls. shukl said his name was fiura. then i wzee that the girl feyoira was ok. shulk said thr monsdo cant hert things front biiinis. and theat royn and moist irthers cnat us the monamdo.  
"wkell im supper speshial so I cna useit right?" I zed. I gfrabbed the mknamdo.  
just I relized t thr minadk was glowang a big goolden coloor. and then anotherd monado cmwe out of the moando! it alokked cooler thalen shuks anyway. it swab all goldun and wus begger then shulks.  
"wow so cool" sed shalk.  
"OMG" sed feyra  
"ME WANTS WOn!" sayd ryan.  
"anywys I wass sayeying fiorays my gf."  
"no im not weeb just frends."  
ya of curse you are I sad sarcesticly.  
we we're wacking out oof ythe destrickt when I sawa smocking hot girl.  
"ohh woo is tsht pratty laddy?" I askeed sukk.  
oh her? thatd desitree.  
her fother wss caled zord snd he wws a bleksmeth. he run a smathy. he sldo diedd to the mechen in sird vally.  
shes all alearned now.  
"oh that sounds so asd" I said sipatheticly.  
I had nwver seen suuch a prsty girl vefore  
I wnrt upto her. my hesrt wss ponding  
"hey babbay aer you from eleven cuz you lock liek and angle to me." I said to herr.  
"tew hee" see said bak to me.  
feyra said " we hav to go back and chek on dunvams arm."  
I sed cache you later babby.  
we were going back threw the marcet when we saw that dumban wasnt at hisv housee. where did he goo? we found him in the rusidenchal destrikt with that old guty diksin suus. they were hatting on weemen.  
"hey babey, come oger here and ill shoe u my cutlass."  
diksun sed "if yu dont lik dinbhun over there I alsweys git my riffle if youw nkw whar I meen."WHAT thleh DINBANNED BAD wat u douing"  
sed feiora.  
what cant a gui have fown in his old ag? whait, ..HEY!" sed diksun the gill had namaged to runoff.  
anyways we need fto g o and vet some eather silindres now thst we chuked up on djnbam. its riet thruo tefra caeve saed shilk.  
"REIN SMAH MONTOR"...sed rayn (woo esle wood say thta  
yues ryen there will bbe monstres." said shu'llk.  
it was almost woud hsve to hurry. bout I had a felling that somtheng was giong ti go harribley wrung here in thes peecefull placd called colony none.  
-EEND oF CHAePTAR TO  
tobe continuud  
awthers note:  
 _MY TANFIC IS NAT LIKE MAI ImMORTLE. stap hatin yu hater its going to vet bdetter and besids alk odf teh sce f y stuf hadnt aven halpend yet d I nt jejde a bok by its covr didnt mthyey alwasy telk you that my fanficbwill gdt bdtter I pormise._


	3. Chapter 3

Xenabloood-part thee-  
 _Traggra wrroningb becuz this chaptre isb re lly fark and charaterls will dii. yuv been werned._

whe diexidee to pewsrpar re w ror teephra creve. I went eath shlk and riyn to faith somr nonsteares. iv tok out ny colk goldun monadeo and re lo ized t hqd overs a hondered arts and my baitlle pallette waus ovr a huun f2f dree d art big I had everydines qrts pluus somr cool kn rew ones. I used one. dthst mad me get huste and crrezzed and git a supre powder boost I kulled ald the monsterrds befro hshuk orrian coud killl evn won.  
"BUT MI WENT tHO KOOL MINS-TERR!" yseid rien, obvjiuusly said he culdnt kills the monstred  
"dunt wiry roin yull git yyr chanxe" $said shilx. we deciide ds thst ww hsud enuff prepres so ee sent of yo tephrad. I notised something dwerd tho. somme og the bunnuts hadd blud ofn the rnd of there the hek happneed theri I askde shik  
"oh yu hav to eatch ouft itd veru super dangrus on thr biunis everywon deis all the tire evn to bundits." I didnt ermender bluod on the bunits. thidd mast dbe the gams folt! I remender thst the xsenabladd disc iv had hdad had blosd and dert init. mabey the blee on the zenablude dusc hade sonthing tod o wiph tha tree "incedunt " thdzt swerd merchont w as taking anboot. we wnet up tefra hull and then wee saaw a begger bunit. "wat is that I assked shukl"  
"thats a unnike monstor" sed shulk.  
"RAIN WENT TU DEE-SROY BUUNOT" said rryn.  
"thet wuns kalled elfvle ragnaroot. uniqe monsdors aer like normnall monsterds bunt tuffer and mored eviller." sulk expliened.  
"weel kests go adn likk it." I saed.n  
"SUMDOBBY SAY KEEL!?" sed ryen  
"yus rheyn, we said kill." I saedz. "so shulsd we godband go defeet the munsters?"  
"errywon, lets us do thid!" shalck yeld as he charges aheald.  
"YA IT RAN TIM!" yeleed rayn asd he chorched ino thed batlle.  
shuk swipped ar the bunuit wuth his sm sad mll sord.  
wat? I messed!# ssid shlik  
thate ok I said "yull hit the nrxt win." thanx sed shlku as he hut thr eny agai. cwith hus bpalde.  
"SHULK ONN DIZS!" sed rhin bbc. hefusted thd bunit. "woownyyr relly geik in inroa thi as rein" I finaly decidd to I fightes the bunit uniqe mojtter. I says "y  
ur tiem is up!" andune oneof my suppra bccool aets. I fyully heel yhe party and gives thsm a, srtenth up boost tothere stafts. tha hit ther spoot" sed reiyn. theeb i used a art thRt inflecfted inste-durth and bleed and pisoin and chell and tipple,and dazz and confuss and strenth doun and defence doun and ether dow and eather defmes down and all thd oother defubbs. "loks,lick yur brst wasnt enuff." I sed like avtital B.A. . hedrrupped a goold chusr ghat was ghe,coloor od my mobado. it wys a spatly guld cololour. we gut som wepoon forrein and a cep for sgilck. we gott ti they topo of tefra hill. ther we mey fiorag. "Hry wats up Shuru ku my hommie (gettit cuz shluk in Japeness is shurikku and hes a homes)  
"anyways dunt clal meh fiira calls me feyorung" she sed as she threw diun a bag "youse gomma need dius if youse gonna get teh either cylenders shurkku_chan desu."  
"oh i almoost foerget htis thankx fiorra... oh I ment fioring."  
"thants kk shuruki chan. yur so kawii. yur jest likee tuxdo mam form sallor mun. my favrite anumi"  
we gaped the beg anf th as n snet into the thhe tephrs caved. se immetiatley runs into a buu ch of monnsters, theese wons al'm csterpilles. thers wus a hug one in t he middle thet wus all big and lovked supper powerfull (but noot ad powedfulm asd mee hahaha) therd was a bunch off ded vilaggers arond it. thdy were all bloody and it kolled kiel thdy haf all deid and then got killed and goten aetend afterwerrds.  
"what happned heer?" I asced the praty.  
"the ones in thev middel is cell wee cellular bugwormm its nothwrd unicue monstir. and its relly tuff." shulk expliend.  
"ohh yuose so smartty shurikki-chan desu." seid fiorugg. we hsuld go kil it so thes gient bufg can t east amyoone. ok said the parti.  
we chragged into battl. it strated by sputting pioson atus. "ew gross." I sed. "yu got my cloths drity no yll payd." I said. so I used ine of my nomad o atrs. this ome dazzad the emeny fod 5 minuted. the patty attaked wit all thye had.  
REIN TIEM OH YA BABBY" sed rein  
"bucslesh!" sed shuk  
"thus enemy so kawaii" sed fiurung.  
I activutted my manodo and ussed a supra cool art to finush him.I usde ultra supra colo monada fatelity headlook supleex XX (allof my monodo atts can goo upto infenity but noly coost 10 sp). now gimme yur stuff. I goot anither guld cheest (I cnat belive my luuk) and got sum sutff for feyrung. ofter thungs were titolly strang. adn I didont remeder. all the broogs were dropping bold and groe fonr theyr muths. all thr fangs inthe aer thried tobsuk yyur bloud and all the butnivs wree festing oon cropses wee got out of tephrs cave and fuund a place were there a buunsh of either sylindres.  
"ME TIRED. RAYN WANT FOOUD" sed ryan.  
"thsts ok"sed shelk. we csn got giit sim fud lattre. jus then, a bunsh of mashines attaked us! "are thess mechin?" I asced worryed.  
"no jonathunu-chan dessu" sed fiora "they don' look lika meechon. but they look leik scarp mettle tome." tsking outvher nivves. I ussed. my manofo to beet them boff in ine shootboh ya bucuz im super colo liek that hahaha.  
WY BAD MAChINE HRT REUN? WwY THEY HERR IN FURST PLACCE?"  
"teyn hassa gud piont ther." sed shulk "whaet werr thos mashines doing here? they culdve been respoonding to sumthing but wat?"  
"beets me. I said. but we got the eather sinindders so lets get oot of...  
just then ther wus a rumble isn the skye. wee all lookd up. therd wus a hole buunch of michon! but I thuut danban onii chan destruyd them all too yeers aog! sed fioring.  
wait whoos onii-chan?" I askeed.  
"sshe meens dunban" shuk sed  
"yuu meen danban-cham desu." seid fiorung. we needtogo and gett dunbam! but we. alsoo needd to see if desireu is saf from the mechn. I sed. "yurr rit" seed sholk. "butt howdo we gut there quik ennuff?"  
"by diong thus" I sed pusshing shilk off the cliff.I laffed.  
"yurr so funny jonathanu-shan desu." sed fiorunfg gilgging.  
HAHAHA SHUK FALL DOWN" reyn sed. wed all walkd down tefra cave at uur own lessurly pase. wen we got to the bottum shuk was drippig. "oh wel." sed shuk. "lets go save danbun." we ran to colny none. the plase was on fiir, and the anty air batteris were friing on the mechoon. but the mechon welhere scurrier than beffore. they wered just lik the mechun at sord volley, all driped in bload an gore. but thet wasnt the wurst part...theys were eatting the hommes! butt it gut worse. we saw thustthe michen rapped the hams beffor. eeting them! (and they ussed bobble rapp too yu thut I wus some sik perv didnt yoo. ya im sick asinim cool but knot lik that you sick pervs)  
we saw dumban wiht daksun suus, still hatting on wemen whoo wrre fleiing. Danbun had oon a colo caep and an ei petch. wieth his cutliss he locked liek a pirete. dicksom lokod ilek he nrmellay died butf he waz also smoking a sig. "hey babby comeback here. thets a nise pirutt booty yu goot therd. how abut I board yur ship." sed dunban.  
"dunt worry derlung. yer suffer with uus then by beeng alunn with all desse mechan arund." the gurl ran away.  
ONII-CHUN CHAAN DEZU whet ared yu doing?!x" feyrang scemmed at danbam.  
"we'll waetver. ye need ta goe snf git thd monsdo me hertys." sed dubbad.  
"but dunbat wat aboot yur bid arm?" I ssked.  
"it s fine ilm juuzt dhave otbfihht sith my left hsndd, ive goten pratty good." he seid.  
"speking of peerty I nneed to go find dusirey." I ssed.  
"yu goes and do that. well git theh monzado."  
I "ma gonna git thut euther mibil artellry with thed esther sindrers we git." sed feyrung. "see you latter shurudku-chan and jonathunu-chin."  
I speed of to the reidencshal diztrikt and fouxund deesire beegngb attaked by michun. she wwas waapped jup in. bobble rap and evun now sje locked supra hawt. jusst then I gotot a visshin off thr futurdd frorm mty super goldun moanado . Mey dusiree wasas aboot to git eetened and killed! "heelp me junathon" she sed. I dudng want ta hurd mey dsiie so I usswd a weeker manodo art. all teh michen arund sdesiree got perylized. and I thun culd go and hak down anll the machon cuz im cool like tywt. finally i kut threw desirees bupple rapp.  
"oh junathon yur so hot and strung." sed dessirey.  
we strated macking oot, bout we get innterupted by feyrug.  
"Hajimaimashette jonathunu -chan desu. shudnt yu be figtting the meechon rit now? dumban onoi chan desu mitt ned ?ur heelp with yder monodo." desirey wus emburessed and shey. she wus aslo blusheng wich mad her hooter in all the fier.  
"yu go hide and be saf firm the michon. I nede ti jept on fighti/ g the mec hi i in so ahta colimy nina cna be a saf place." I sed.  
saty saf." desiree saed. I will I pormissed her. Iran as fasts as I cuuld to the milatery diztrict. I saw a line of mechjion facing off wiff thrv colny nin defese forse, but the micheen wree led bii a speshal one was hugg and had a bloady fass! the defenc forfe a as leld by the kernal.  
"jew idioots! ran anfvill keiil yuo my slelf!" yulled the kernel.  
Bloady fass aprached him.  
""whoot the hull are yu? a michan with a foice?" he firred at hin he went fliing. I didunt wna tto sec wat hapned necst. I went into the wepans devlab and foond shuk, rein, and danbun commuing out with thee monodo. oh yu guis got herr ferst." I sed.  
"wheres feurung" selksed.  
"shes by the rusiddenshal distrikt." I saed.  
"Avast, we muust msk fro the reusidental distrekt me bloherds." funban sed. we culdnt see the michun with teh bloady fass anywere. oon the way buk sosm rubbel got bettwen meh and the praty.  
"you goio onn aheehd." I sed. ok sed shelk. it took em a feew minuts to git over the rubble. but when I got out, I run to the r. distriict. I saww the partyy faceing of(haha gettit) bloady fass. I also saws fiorug comming arind the croner in the mibil artellery. I gut a vissin forn my monaddo. fiorung was aboutt the be died! but when fiorug aaw bloady fass, she instentlly fall in live.  
"oh katsu facu-chan deso deno samma san. yur evven. hooter then shuuk so kawaiii." I tryed to stoop her but I trupped and my momodo full oot of my hends! bloady dfass took the mibil atrellery and therw it at a billding.  
"noooo ritt in the kockero desu" sedfioruna. then bloodey ecaf stubber her! "sinpii...notissed..mee...fioorug sed befor diiing.  
"ill kull you" sed salk clamly  
thengs jest goot reel.  
-tobe cuntinuude.  
aothers knote:  
 _just soo yu now fiorung iss in loof with metla fase and not mamca. and thx forr al te goid reviws! ma ficx dose not ned fixang tho its prefecly fined thdx allot._  
 _untel naxt timm! haga nihce dae egweryon_


End file.
